This invention relates to a refuse hauling apparatus of a new type intended for use with front-end or side loading vehicles.
This invention relates more particularly to a container mounted on a vehicle chassis for use as a front-end or a side loading vehicle and is provided with a compacter and dumping means. A container of this type is used for collecting and transporting loose objects and, in particular, household or commercial refuse.
In the type of operation envisioned here where the invention is used with a front-end loading vehicle, the refuse is initially placed in a large refuse collection container which may be used as a storage bin for the refuse until the collection container becomes filled. The filled collection container is then emptied by a front-end loader with the collection container being picked up by lifting arms and forks which engage the collection container to raise it in a rearward arcuate fashion above a storage body positioned on the refuse storage collection vehicle. After being raised in a rearward arcuate fashion above the refuse storage body, the collection container is inverted to dump its contents into the hopper section of the refuse storage body. The collection container is then returned to ground level. In picking up the collection container, the collection container is generally positioned forwardly of the refuse collection vehicle and is lifted over the cab of the vehicle in a rearward arcuate fashion to a position above the hopper section of the refuse storage body. The mode of operation of the refuse collection apparatus with the refuse collection container positioned in front of the vehicle and being raised in a rearward arcuate fashion over the cab of the vehicle during pick-up, accounts for the name "front-end loader."
The invention also relates to a container mounted on a alternate vehicle chassis for use as a side loading vehicle.
The container of the invention, mounted on a vehicle chassis for use as a side loading vehicle operates as described below. Instead of having a large quantity of refuse placed in a centrally located number of large refuse collection containers, the side loading vehicle is best used where numerous small pick ups must be made, as in a residential neighborhood where each household places its refuse out at the curb. In an optimum situation, one individual is responsible to drive the vehicle while one to two other individuals collect the individual piles of refuse and toss them into the hopper section of the refuse storage body by hand. Similar to the name "front-end loader", the mode of operation of the refuse collection apparatus with the refuse being tossed into the hopper section of the refuse storage body by hand from the side of the vehicle during pick up, accounts for the descriptive label of "side loader."
Through use of a front-end or a side loader, the refuse, after being dumped into the hopper section of the storage body of the vehicle, is compacted through rearward movement of a compaction panel within the storage body. In its movement, the compaction panel is positioned forwardly of the hopper section opening into the refuse storage body. Then, after the dumping of refuse into the body through the hopper section opening, the compaction panel is moved rearwardly to compact the refuse against the tailgate which is pivotally mounted on the storage body to close a rear opening in the storage body. After rearward movement of the compaction panel to pack the refuse, the compaction panel is moved forward in preparation for packing additional refuse as it is dumped through the hopper section opening into the storage body.
After a period of time the refuse storage body for the collection vehicle will become filled with refuse. It is then necessary for the refuse collection vehicle to make a trip to a dumping point to unload the refuse. This is accomplished by moving the tailgate in an arcuate manner to a raised position and then dumping the refuse from the refuse storage body by elevating the front end of the storage body upwardly in an arcuate fashion away from the carrying vehicle chassis thereby dumping refuse out of the rear opening.